onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born Louis Troy Austin; December 24, 1991) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. He is the oldest member of the group. Early life Louis was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England to Troy and Johanna. His parents split up when Louis was young. When his mother remarried, Louis took on his stepdad Mark Tomlinson's name.Mums of One Direction stars reveal how the boys have grown into music sensations. Daily Record. 16 April 2012. He has five younger half-sisters and younger half-brother by his mom: Charlotte, Félicité, twins Daisy and Phoebe and twins Doris and Ernest. He also have a close cousin: Kelsey. He has one younger half-sister by his father, Georgia. Mark and Jay divorced in 2011. His mom is married to Daniel Deakin. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school and previously a pupil at The Hayfield School. While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several Scholastic musical productions at this school such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grease_(musical) Grease].'' Musical Career Louis auditioned for ''The X Factor with "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. He received three votes out of the three judges present, and was sent to Bootcamp. At Bootcamp, he sang Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" before being rejected, and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music . They released their studio album, Up All Night. Personal life In late May 2014, footage from Louis' phone was leaked by The Daily Mail, revealing Louis alongside Zayn smoking cannabis in Peru during the month prior. Additional content in the video included the two boys insulting the boys' official fan book and Louis mocking the police officers for possibly suspecting illegal activity inside the car. Further controversy was created due to Louis' illicit use of the N-word and using "gay" in a derogatory fashion in the video. While anti-racism campaigners have demanded an apology from Louis, Liam took it to Twitter to apologize for the two boys' actions, defending them by stating that their young age and immaturity lead to the mistake. Family His parents are divorced and his mom got remarried and divorced. He has 5 younger half-sisters and one younger half-brother (via his mom) and 1 younger half-sister (via his dad). Relationships Hannah Walker Louis dated Hannah Walker throughout his time on The X Factor. She attended Hall Cross Academy with Louis, and they met through the school's production of Grease. Hannah played Frenchy and Louis played Danny (view image). They started dating on March 18, 2010. It's rumored that Hannah encouraged Louis to audition for X-Factor. They dated for about a year before breaking up in July 2011. Louis was busy with One Direction recording their debut album, and it became increasingly hard for him and Hannah to see each other. He reportedly decided to break it off with Hannah because he wanted to focus on the release of the band's debut single, and their upcoming album. After the break up, both said on Twitter that they were still friends.@Louis_Tomlinson. Twitter. Louis and Hannah break-up. July 24, 2011. Twitter - @h_walker1 'Eleanor Calder' Louis and Eleanor were introduced to each other around summer 2011 by Harry.Exclusive interview with 1D's Louis!. Seventeen. Emily Laurence. Harry and Eleanor knew each other because Harry was friends/co-worker with one of Eleanor's friends. They met one day when Louis tagged along with Harry to meet up with the friend, and Eleanor came with her friend as well. On September 14, 2011, Eleanor accompanied Louis to celebrate Niall's birthday. They dated for a period of time before becoming exclusive in November 2011. Eleanor has flown out to join Louis while he is on tour with One Direction various times. They celebrated their one year anniversary on November 17, 2012.@Louis_Tomlinson. Twitter. One year anniversary. November 17, 2012. Tattoos Louis_screw.png|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on left inner ankle October 12, 2012 Louis_stickfigure.png|Stick figure on skateboard on right inner forearm c. October 16, 2012 Louis_quotationmarks.png|Quotation marks '''“ ” on right inner wrist October 20, 2012 Louis_faraway.png|'Far Away.' on right bicep October 20, 2012 Louis_oops.png|'OOPS!' on right inner forearm November 8, 2012 Louis_birds.png|A flock of birds on right wrist November 8, 2012 o-LOUIS-TOMLINSON-NEW-BIRD-TATTOO-570.jpg|'A bird' on right arm January 26, 2013 tumblr_mm3422Gid91rfcm70o3_1280.jpg|'It is what it is' on chest March 25, 2013 rs_560x415-130326064545-1024.LouisTomlinson.feet.jcl.jpeg|'The Rogue' on both ankles March 25, 2013 tumblr_mma8z3ZabH1s2giaho1_500.jpg|''' A moose and a heart''' on right arm May 3, 2013 louis-tomlinson-rope-tattoo-meaning_350x350.jpg|'A rope' on right wrist June 26, 2013 BWTQ3ARIYAAPwqr.jpg|''' A pointing finger''' on right forearm October 10, 2013 BWZhj_ICIAAM3E9.jpg|''' Pacman ' on right forearm October 10, 2013 Credits ''Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — written *"Same Mistakes" — written Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — written *"Back For You" — written *They Don't Know About Us — written *"Summer Love" — written *"Still The One" — written *"Kiss You" — written Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing *"Best Song Ever" — written *"Strong" — writing *"Diana" --- writing *"Story of My Life" --- writing *"Midnight Memories" --- writing *"Little Black Dress" --- writing *"Through The Dark" --- writing *"Little White Lies" --- writing *"Better Than Words" --- writing *"Does He Know" --- writing *"Alive" --- writing Quotes *"I like girls who... eat carrots!" (X Factor Video Diary 2) *" 'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) *"And I'd marry you, Harry, because it rhymes." (X Factor Video Diary 9) *"SUPERMANNNN." (X Factor Video Diary 9) *"And as for you, stop having curly hair!" (X Factor Video Diary 10) *"I'd like to make a shout out ... SHOUT OUT!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"But we think it's goddamn cool!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"I had this really recent dream...that we had this new sixth member, and he ended up being quite horrible! And he started a fight with me! And I wanted him to go away and none of the boys were helping me!" (Tour Diary 4) *"I'm Louis the Tommo Tomlinson!" (New Megamind 1) *"Yes! The Tommo is back!" (The Footy Video in Boston) *"Swag mastah from Doncastah!" (common quote) *"Those sound like the three best answers I've ever heard on this show even though it's the first ever of this show!" (Spin The Harry Episode 1) *"If I were to look in your ferigerator.... refridgefreetorator... fridge.... what would I find?" (New Megamind 1) *"Woah! Calm down, Curly!" *"Check mah flow! Uh!" (Tour Diary 3) *"Liam gets that point cause he's damn sexy!" (Spin The Harry Episode 2) *"Will you marry me?" *"What about you? Hazza Curly McHazzaman?" (X Factor Question Time 4) *"I have a lucky nose ring." (X Factor Question Time 3) Trivia *He used to go to the hospital all the time with his mum to help her look after the babies. *He spent his first ever paycheck on adopting a chimpanzee called Larry. *The other One Direction members say that Louis sleepwalks. *He says that he is the messiest of the five. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *He states that he will stay immature forever. *His favorite colour is red. *He is signed on a non-contract basis with his hometown club, the Doncaster Rovers. *His bad habits are taking drugs and eating a lot of sweets *He played football for charity. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *His favorite food is carrots. External links *@Louis_Tomlinson - Twitter *@louist91 - Instagram *Biography.com - Louis Tomlinson References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor